


Anchor

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Yifan's Birthday Week 2020, lost prince junmyeon, noble yifan, prince junmyeon, teacher yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: Behind closed doors, Yifan was his haven.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask





	Anchor

《 ♕ 》

Like a precious little flower, Yifan had always been scared for Junmyeon to wither too easily.  
A flower has to be treated carefully, you can’t add too much pressure or it will die. 

Ever since Junmyeon had entered the palace, the whole place raving with fanfare over their lost prince being found, Yifan had not been able to withdraw his gaze from him. Everyone had been in ecstasy, celebrating that the bloodline had been restored.  
It seemed as if only Yifan had seen the sheer panic in the little prince’s eyes as he arrived at the castle, for he seemed overwhelmed with the recent happenings around him. One day he had been living in an orphanage, the void that was caused by the lack of a family never filled, and then he had turned 18 and his birth certificate was brought up for a simple application at the citizens office. A kidnapping had taken place when Junmyeon was toddler, a feud between noble families causing the desire to end the royal bloodline. An act of mercy the only reason he had not been killed, so he was rediscovered to be royalty.

It took a toll on him, so Yifan started to neglect his duties in order to make the small, scared thing as comfortable as possible. Originally, his purpose was to teach Junmyeon an arrangement of etiquette, turning the boy into a true royal and giving him the needed expertise to be trusted in public. However, it was sheer sympathy for the boy that had him abandon his task easily. Junmyeon was a good boy, polite by nature. He held himself quite well in public, but behind closed doors his mask of strength seemed to slip off and his shoulders would weigh down significantly whenever he left those extravagant halls full of royals wanting to gawk at him. Bloodline could be a heavy burden.

He always reminded Yifan of a shy little rabbit, jumping at every sound, every word spoken to him. The teacher knew that Junmyeon didn’t need a teacher for etiquette, he needed someone to lean on to, someone that was willing to guide him with a gentle, loving touch.

How Yifan had become this person so easily would always be a mystery to him, for his reputation was usually the one of a stoic, cold noble that served within the castle, but Junmyeon had grown attached to him quickly. Hand large enough to hold the little prince, Yifan’s arms had swiftly become Junmyeon’s favorite place. 

It did not take long for secret kisses to be exchanged between them.

《 ♕ 》

Junmyeon and the king definitely were related by blood but the prince had a hard time connecting with him. He was nice, but also demanding. It left the son with a lot of pressure and Yifan found himself rushing to take the pressure off his shoulders easily.  
It was quite obvious to say, Yifan had fallen for the little prince. 

So he would always cup those crying cheeks, crushed by responsibility and place a kiss atop his forehead behind closed doors. He would have the small, scared prince cling onto him as Yifan broke down all those tasks he did not understand. He would tell him what his father wanted to hear from him. What words to use and how to make decisions that fit a king. He knew the man well, being under his reign for his whole life.

“Yifan, can’t you be the next king in my place?”, Junmyeon would ask as he watched Yifan take notes for him, so much pain behind his voice. It made the teacher sad even if he was hiding it with his kind smile, he did not want to burden him even more.  
All Junmyeon wanted was to be normal. 

“You are so much better at this, I am sure father would trust you more with the throne.” Cheeks squished against Yifans’s shoulder, he savoured the warmth of his teacher’s hand caressing his temple. Today had been a particularly draining day, his cheeks still emblazoned with tears.

“There is no need to, my little prince. You will be a magnificent ruler one day. That I am sure about.” Junmyeon closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to Yifan’s deep, soothing voice. It was not a particular happy smile. 

“You only say that to be nice. I know I am not a good royal, everyone knows it, Yifan. You know it, too.” The boy looked around, his chamber filled with exquisite interior fit for a noble, but it only seemed like a golden cage to him. One he was not accustomed to and would never be. 

It was so obvious and it pained Yifan, for all he wanted to do was to take Junmyeon’s pain away. But in the realm of a monarchy, his power, even as a noble, was no match to the rules of the royals. Despite them being small and delicate, it all laid in Junmyeon’s clumsy little hands. 

The etiquette teacher decided to give the young royal a break, so he stood up to open the doors to the balcony where no one could see them, especially with the sky being as dark as it was now.

Junmyeon always liked this part, Yifan taking his hand and guiding him outside, where the shackles of his onus weren’T as prominent. Instead of ink he would take in fresh air.  
Leaning against the marvel banister, Yifan wiped away his leftover tears, the moonlight barely giving the two lovers away. Feeling the wind blow against his skin while he was able to lean onto Yifan was a bliss, for it seemed like freedom.

“When I am King, I will be able to marry you and I don’t have to hide myself and my love for you anymore.” Junmyeon whispered, ignoring the difficulties behind it all, for it was the only thing that did not make the flower inside him wither. 

《 ♕ 》


End file.
